Forbidden Mountain
The Forbidden Mountain is a dangerous mountain region where Maleficent's Castle is located. It serves as the home to the evil fairy Maleficent. Background The Forbidden Mountain is a range of mountains with a ruined castle at its peak that serves as Maleficent's home. The surrounding sky is generally pale green in color and the entire area has a dark atmosphere. The Forbidden Mountain is thought to be one of the gloomiest and darkest places to live. In addition to the foreboding surroundings, various additional deterrents like eerie quietness, menacing statues, crumbling and decaying architecture, guards patrolling, and the power of Maleficent herself would deter any would-be intruder. This made the Good Fairies doubly fearful and cautious when sneaking in to rescue Prince Philip. Appearances ''Sleeping Beauty Maleficent lived in an eerie castle within the Forbidden Mountain throughout her life, ruling over her own subjects, harnessing her dark magic, and scheming against King Stefan and his daughter Aurora. When her goblin soldiers reported back to her about Princess Aurora (only they were searching for a baby) with no such luck, she became frustrated and zapped them with lightning before ordering them to leave her in her throne room. She and her pet Diablo take matters into their own hands and send him to find Aurora and complete her dreaded curse of permanent sleep upon the unsuspecting princess on her 16th birthday. The mountain is also the place where Maleficent kidnapped Prince Phillip and locked him in her dungeon, in order to prevent him from rescuing Princess Aurora and breaking the spell. The Three Good Fairies however, manage to sneak inside the castle and rescue him. They give him the Sword of Truth and the Shield of Virtue as he will encounter many dangers ahead. When Maleficent finds out that Prince Phillip has escaped, she does everything she can to prevent him from reaching King Stefan's Castle. Maleficent Despite Maleficent's main domain being the Moors, the Forbidden Mountains make a cameo in the live action adaptation as the ruined castles that Maleficent takes refuge in after Stefan steals her wings. Once Upon a Time It first appears in the second episode of ''Once Upon a Time, known as the Forbidden Fortress. A part of the Enchanted Forest, it is within the borders of King Stefan and Queen Briar Rose's Kingdom and was home to Maleficent. Regina would often make many visits here to seek the counsel and advice of Maleficent. ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland The Forbidden Fortress make's an appearance in ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland episode "Forget Me Not". It was were the Looking-Glass of Wonderland was held. Robin Hood, Will Scarlet and the Merry Men all raided the fortress in search for gold. Will himself had planned the raid as a distraction so he may search for the Looking-Glass and the ability to cross dimensions so he and his Anastasia could escape the Enchanted Forest for a new realm, Wonderland. Trivia *In The Black Cauldron, the Horned King's castle is similar to the Forbidden Mountain. Gallery SB 41.jpg|Throne room SB 12sm.jpg|Prince Phillip's prison room door in the dungeon SB 06sm.jpg|Statues SB 18.jpg|Maleficent's tower bbs-enchanted-dominion-maleficents-throne.jpg Maleficent Sculpture 3.jpg lv36apDRFA1r6fwalo1 r2 1280.jpg Forbidden Fortress Once Upon A Time.jpg|The Forbidden Fortress as seen in Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland a012422b50b588611f431c07f39d807c.jpg|The Forbidden Mountain in Maleficent Category:Kingdom Hearts locations Category:Sleeping Beauty locations Category:Mountains Category:Castles Category:Once Upon a Time locations Category:Villain's lair